Pillow fight
by angeleyes452
Summary: Max gets an unfriendly intruder and needs a helping hand from a cheery face, Ben. MB
1. Intruder

_**Pillow Fight**_

Max is still living in Seattle with the same Jam Pony crew. Dping her normal day to day work, when she geta an unfriendly intruder and needs a helping hand from a cheery face, Ben. Ben takes medication now for his condition meaning he is not going around killing people and oing crazy anymore. He has seen the error of his ways.

"Tv's crap" stated Max as she flicked over from one channel to another. "I'm going for a nice warm bath" She said smiling, she left the room with the tv still on and a small light.

Max enjoyed her warm bath after waiting about on hour to fill up the tub. She came out of the bathroom in only a pair of shorts and sports bra, walked into her room rubbing her hair with the towel in an attempt to dry it.

"Hello Maxie" Ben said

"Hey stranger" She replied

"Max could you erm.." Ben started looking above Max's shoulders not letting his eyes wander. He pointed to her then ran his fingers through his hair.

Max looked down "Oh shite" she cursed.

"Yep" Ben said smiling as Max went back into the bath room to retrive her top.

Max picked up her top off the floor, screamed, she jamp back and couldn't get her top on fast enough. As she backed away from the intruder who had dark evil eyes, big body, long legs and messy hair, a spider.

"Ben" Max shouted. He came running in as soon as he head her.

"What? What is it?" sounding totally worried, Ben laughed when he say what Max was afraid of.

"Maxie, you can't be afraid of spider's?" He asked in an amused tone of voice.

"Oh yes i am.. can you get rid of that ugly thing?" She answered.

"Of course and you'll hurt his feeling Maxie calling him that" He said smiling.

"Ye right" she said walking towards him as he scooped the large spider into a small cup and opened the window, the spider climbed out and Ben shut the window. Both X5's walked into the bedroom.

Ben sang " Maxie's afraid of a little baby spider"


	2. Pillow fight

Max playfully kicked him but he grabbed her foot and gently pushed her back and she had to keep hopping of she would fall over. Then she fell on the bed both of them laughed.

Max then picked up the first thing she could reach... a stuffed teddy from her teddy collection displayed on her bed. She throw it at Ben but he caught itand through it back at Max and it hit her on the head, she made a said face which granted her a smile from Ben.

This led to a fully flegde pillow fight between the two X5's neither of them wanting to give in to their aponent. Pillows and stuffed animals were flying everywhere, each of them being tossed around at Max and Ben, then they would fall to the floor leaving less and less objects to throw.

Now there way only one left, a red love heart shaped pillow. Which was leaning against the head bored, Max who was sitting at the bottom of the bedturned around to look at it then back to Ben who had walked right up until he was sitting on the bed next to her and followed her gaze.

Max gave Ben a cheeky smile and quickly turned around to reach the stuffed pillow , she got a firm grip on it and then it was being pulled away from her. She looked up and her eyes met baby blue eyes, Ben.

"Come on Maxie let go and face it you've lost" he said smiling

"Hell no, I'm gonna win" she replied returning the smiled

Neither of them letting go, knowing the other would attack straight away without hesitation.

"Have it your way" he whispered

Ben started to loosen Max's fingers, which were tightly curled around the shaped pillow. Ben pulled the pillow fast causing him and Max to fall onto the bed. Max was lightly lying on Ben and then she let go, she was defeated.

Only Max got the last laugh at the expression on Bens face as she leaned over and kissed him. Max secretly run her hands over to where Ben had place the pillow she picked it up and genlty hit him over the head with it. Ben broke the kiss.

"Hey you cheated" He said

"I play to win" looking him in the eyes smiling

"I love you" He said and kissed her back.


End file.
